Time...
by Hope6
Summary: After Zelda had sent Link back in time, she thinks about her love for Link and her new situation.Very angsty...Reviews appreciated !


Author's notes: Hello everybody ! Well, in my opinion, it's a little sad, but nobody dies and it has kind of a ''good'' ending. Okay maybe not a goody-goody '' and they live happily after'' ending but I think it's still better than how it was in the beginning ! In facr, I'm not even sure abour the ending, I just didn't knew how to end it ! ^^ Another thing, I'm french, english his not my first language, so if there's a lot of faults don't hit me too hard ! Please ^^ 

Disclaimer: Hey ! Do you really think I own Zelda ? If I was, the only thing I would do, is spending my money and I'm not ( I don't have any in fact ) so... -_-   
  


Two years… Two long year since he left… Since he left with her heart and soul. But she wasn't complaining: it was her who has given it all away to him it was her who has given him a gift he still didn't know he has. For what ? Merely some seconds of love. No ! Merely some seconds of looking at him in the shadows, disguised as Sheik, admiring him from afar, because, in truth, he didn't ever loved her back, well not in the love she wish he'd have for her. And it would always remain like this, because now he was far away in another world, leaving her alone. 

It wasn't true… He could've stay here, he wanted to ! Is was her who has pushed him away and now the only thing she could do was regretting her act. She could have had him by her side, protecting her ! She would, if it was not happy, be at least satisfied with this situation. But she lost her chance by sending him back in time… 

What did she said already ? 

« You must return the where you're supposed to be… The way you're supposed to be… » 

Little did she know that if he was gone, her will and mind would be broken. She gave him what she could have been to make him happy. She was supposed to be happy, with him by his side, but she gave it all to him, so he could regain his lost years and feel the joy and freedom in his veins again… She wouldn't have want him to be sad, to regret his life. She would prefer to die than to make him just a moment, a second hurt. In a way she did die… 

Even if still have her health, there was a malady in her that could never be cured. Yeah, there was a cure but it wasn't magic or herbal, it was called love or like she once called it, Link. Now the only thing she has left was her kingdom. Even if she wished to die, and she did, she couldn't let her people down. There was still something to live for. To build a new Hyrule, full of hopes and dreams ! She couldn't let them down now. He, he wouldn't have abandon them did he ? She must be strong for her people but mostly in his loving memory… Maybe he would have been proud of her, he certainly would… 

But her hopes weren't all lost for her. In another world, there's was another little Zelda, innocent and naive and she would love him, she was sure of it. Who couldn't ? And maybe… No, he was a nobody in this world, only him would remember being the Hero of Time… He would only be a little Kokiri children and her a princess… There's was no chances, no hopes for a better future… Anyway she was the only one to cherish him like a lover, he didn't loved her at all. 

This Zelda wasn't even her, so why should she care ? She laughed a bit at this thought, then suddenly start to cry… For nothing in particular, just for him… For the dream they could have been, the stars they could have been… The Princess of Destiny and The Hero of Time… Princess of Destiny and Hero of Time… Didn't it made a great fairy tale ? The damsel in distress and her knight in shining armor ? Hell, he even had a fairy ! 

In fact she knew why. So many reasons, each true, each piercing her heart like some arrows… It didn't matter anymore… She was tired to cry, tired of the sorrow and the loneliness constantly hurting her… She was tired of everything, everybody… Even tired of HIM. Maybe it was time to forget, to go sleep and dream of a better world with him, together. Maybe, and she hoped with all her heart, she would never open her eyes again, never see the darkness again ? She just wanted to see light with him, but all she could see now was darkness alone. And, frankly she preferred it at the light she saw everyday she waked up, the light of truth. 

So sleep fair Zelda and dream at what might have been… Dream at your if and but, dream peacefully, because tomorrow will repeat himself with the same sorrow as it did before… Strange isn't it, she played with time and now time was playing with her. But it couldn't touch her in her dreams, so she slept, almost forcing herself to. And she slept, but then she wakes up… And time repeat itself numerous times, but with the time, and only God knows how much time it took, she forgot everything, everyone even him… 

Time has play one of his little tricks again…   



End file.
